


Private Property Means Nothing, Apparently

by ssleif



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssleif/pseuds/ssleif
Summary: If two Scooby Gangs Collide in a wood, and No vamps are around to hear them...





	Private Property Means Nothing, Apparently

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/gifts).



> For Hazesetelle who asked for mutual Pining, Fake relationships, Fluff, Angst with a happy ending, Soulmate AUs, Hurt/comfort. I stalked your blog and saw you did the Fuffy thing as well, so I hope this is an acceptable crossover!
> 
> So, we’re going AU somewhere in mid-seasons. No baby pack, and it’s my universe, so nobody died. Scott’s the alpha, Cora and peter are both off in parts unknown, It’s stiles, and the scoobies, who include Berica because I love them

 

Around dusk on a cool November evening, two women get off a bus in Beacon Hills. One’s blond, one brunette, neither tall, though the blond’s boots have heels. They’re new to the town, but you wouldn’t know it by looking at them. They walk with casual confidence, as if their duffel bags are light, as they stroll down the street to a motel.

As they take their time, admiring those first holiday lights of the season, every practitioner, monster, mage, or supernatural critter in the county feels the hairs (or feathers, or scales) rise on the backs of their necks.

—

Derek goes tense, and Stiles notices.

“What, you think that’s it? Harpies? I mean, We’ve never met any before. That could be cool. Or not, if they’re killing people-”

“Call Scott.”

Stiles’ eyes narrow.

“About the Harpies? Jokes aside, I don’t really think-”

Derek looks to the ceiling, as if the fan might help him.

“Okay. /I/ am calling Scott.”

And then, Stiles can feel it too. He hadn’t noticed it building, hadn’t separated the magical pressure out from the mundane pressure of a you-spend-too-much-time-staring-at-ancient-texts-and-not-enough-time-stretching tension headache… but now he suddenly feels it, loud and clear. It’s, it an energy? Kind of. A warmth and tension and… like the feeling in your bones near strong, live, electrical currents, resonating _intensely_  at a frequency your ears can’t do anything with, but that you can feel, none-the-less, some ancient preservation instinct warning you to watch your step.

It’s like that, but in the air, as he breathes it, in his feet, where they make contact with the floor, and behind his eyes when he closes them.

“Whoa. Dude. What _is_  that?”

Derek waves his hand, shushing Stiles, phone pressed tighter than necessary to his ear.

“Scott. Yes, we do too. Yes, Stiles. Yes. An hour. Yes. I will.”

—

They convene at the loft, everyone tumbling over each other to exchange experiences and speculate. In the end, it takes Scott going Full Fang to shut everyone up long enough to start making sense.

Lydia is, of course, the one with the most useful assessment of the situ.

“There’s… potential for death? It’s overwhelming, and it’s everywhere I’ve been all day… but it doesn’t make me want to scream. It’s less of a… pressure, and more just a sense of inevitability.”

It doesn’t scare her, like looming death usually does. It just sits there, laps in and out like a tide, flowing around and through town. There are eddies and currents, moments and places where she feels the potential more strongly, but at no point does it ever feel… wrong. The longer the feeling sits, the more she feels like it belongs there.

Stiles is sure it can’t be a good thing. It’s never a good thing.

In the end, they decide to do a little reconnaissance, head out in pairs or more, take a look around, and see what they smell. After all, there’s still their little vampire problem to deal with as well. It’s been seriously impacting the local wildlife, although only two hikers have been molested so far, and they both survived (scarred, but unturned which, not that they’ve tangled with a lot of vamps, but just seems weird. Scott thinks they should take the win and move on, Derek is suspicious, and Stiles is sure it’s probably a harbinger of the apocalypse or something). So while looking for pointy fiends in the woods, they might as well also be investing the new… whatever it is.

Stiles and Derek are the last to head out. Stiles is, as always and unfortunately, one of the more vulnerable members of the pack, and is usually paired with Derek. Ostensibly, it’s because Derek is the best fighter of the group, but Stiles is pretty sure it’s at least partially because Scott knows how friggin’ self-sacrificing Derek can be, and his stupid little Alpha heart is perfectly happy making that trade, if it comes down to it.

Stiles is not comfortable making that trade. Ever. And it’s only a little bit because he’s in love with Derek.

Okay, maybe a lot of bit.

He’s got a five year plan… but it’s slow going. Partly because he doesn’t think Derek is into dudes at all… actually, he’s not sure Derek is into Anyone at all. There hasn’t really been anyone since the Darach crap (and Stiles has been really cautious around the subject because he’s pretty sure there was hinky stuff going on there, even on top of having your girlfriend lie about her intentions, name, appearance, and whether or not she was killing people in the woods).

But he’s gonna get there, and anyway, even if he doesn’t… Derek’s important to him.

He thinks about it alot, and he thinks about it now, as he rolls his eyes, and stumbles along through the woods after Derek who is smelling and… licking things?

Ugh. Werewolves.

He thinks about how much he just wants good things for him, and how much he wants this stupid town to get to some kind of Balance where it isn’t trying to kill them all the time. He wants Derek to be able to rest, sometimes, and just, like, enjoy being alive (and, ideally, being with Stiles).

He just wants so badly, sometimes.

Something in his scent must give him away, because Derek suddenly turns, opening his mouth.”

“Sti—”

THWACK!

And Derek was suddenly pinned to a tree by a crossbow bolt through the shoulder.

Stiles darted for him, looking frantically, instinctively actually for Allison and then catching site of…

Not Allison.

“Who the fuck are you!?” He shouted, loud enough to make Derek wince, even as he started to pull the bolt from his shoulder (simultaneously kicking at Stiles, clearly trying to make the human get behind him, which Stiles refused to help with).

“Who the fuck are you?” responded the cocky, dark haired, black lip-sticked asshole melting out of the shadows.

“I asked you first!” Stiles placed himself more firmly in front of Derek, ignoring the flailing foot, keeping his eyes on the crossbow.

“Well, we weren’t the ones wandering through the woods with a werewolf, so…”

Stiles turned his head just a little, just enough to track the other woman, blond, heels, an… axe? What the fuck.

“These woods happen to belong to this werewolf, so you can just fuck off before the rest of my pack gets back and makes—”

“There’s a whole pack of you? Since when?” Trigger happy looks pissed off. Stiles thinks the feeling is mutual.

“Since now, so piss off.”

The Blond comes further into the clearing, closer to her… friend. Moves the hand NOT balancing a Fucking Axe on her shoulder over to the other’s wrist.

“Faith, we don’t actually know—”

“Buffy.”

They all fall silent, and look at Derek, now standing free of the tree. He takes a shaky step forward, shoves stiles out of the way, and holds out a bloodstained hand to the Blond woman.

“You’re Buffy Summers, aren’t you?”

The woman drops her axe to the ground.

“Yes?”

“Derek Hale, formerly of Hale pack under Talia. Her emissary, Alan Deaton, was the same class as your first watcher, Rupert Giles.”

“Oh.” She takes his hand and shakes it. “Nice to meet you I guess? Sorry about the…”

“Shooting you.” Faith grins, holding her hand out next. “Faith Lehane, nice to make Your acquaintance.”

Stiles is lost. And Pissed. And lost.

“What the hell is a Buffy??”

Derek just smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've got to leave it there for now. I’ve more ideas, But that’s about all I can manage for this season. Hope it was an interesting diversion at least! Have an excellent Holiday!


End file.
